


You Didn't Need To Dare Me

by KastleInTheSky



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alexa can't back down from a challenge, Dean totally uses it against her, F/M, House Party, Nia as Wingwoman, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Not totally that is, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastleInTheSky/pseuds/KastleInTheSky
Summary: Lexi's not sure if it's the alcohol, the attitude, or something else that's letting Jon get under her skin so much. Jon's going to make sure she finds out.





	You Didn't Need To Dare Me

Lexi really didn’t know who she was becoming. She didn’t mean that in a life-ruining, stand-back-and-look-at-yourself kind of way. She just thought that sometimes “Miss Blissy”, as Nia liked to call her snarky, feisty, “I can do anything better than you” alter ego, let her get a little too big for her britches, and tonight, the inter-brand kegger was definitely turning out to be one of those times.

 

“Lex,” Nia yelled as Lexi snapped out of it and found herself in front of the bathroom mirror, hands gripped to the sink rim.

“I don’t know how Blissy convinced you that you could beat Sheamus at a chugging contest, but she should actually try to do that more often,” Nia laughed.

 

Lexi sloppily turned her head to look at Nia. She wasn’t _completely_ hammered yet, but the silhouette of her best friend was definitely starting to look a little fuzzier. Still, Lexi found herself naturally giggling back.

 

“Shut up!” Lexi smiled. “It’s not funny! I don’t know what comes over me!”

 

“You found out it’s kinda fun being the bad girl!” Nia sauntered over to Lexi playfully, giving her a little hip bump once she reached Lexi’s side.

“Ain’t ever a bad thing, girl!” Nia chuckled, Alexa joining in as she finally began washing her hands.

 

“No,” Lexi giggled, “I can’t! Everyone’s gonna think I’m a mean girl after all!"

  
“Girl, everybody at this party has been around long enough to remember when you were skipping around throwing glitter in the air, I think they all know you’re not _actually_ like Blissy. Everyone is totally loving it now though, they’re all cool with you letting the B flag fly…”

 

Nia took a long swing of a beer out from the Solo cup she’d brought into the bathroom with her, rolling her eyes to the side as she did, as if she was about to flaunt something.

 

“Some maybe more than others.”

 

With a wry smile and a small cock of the head, Lexi turned the sink off and dried her hands.

 

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Lexi mocked.

 

Nia raised her hands, Solo cup included, into the air, their universal sign for “don’t shoot the messenger”.

 

“I dunno,” Nia lied with a smirk, “Maybe a little birdy told me that Little Miss Bliss is looking like a pretty fly little trouble maker tonight.”

 

Lexi was definitely not following now, and she flipped her hip sassily towards Nia and leaning one hand on the sink again.

“And what is _THAT_ supposed to mean?” Lexi pried further.

 

Nia shrugged her shoulder in an exaggerated fashion, moving towards the bathroom door and placing her free hand on the knob.

 

“I duunnnooooo, maybe I heard from someone that you’re looking pretty badass tonight, with the attitude to back it up, girl…”

 

“NIA!” Lexi yelled, slapping Nia’s hand off the doorknob. She looked back at her reflection quickly. She’d decided on a black, lace body suit, some black leather pants, matched with her signature black leather gloves she wore all the time back stage. She decided on a Catwoman vibe tonight, and if she was being honest, yeah, she totally looked badass.

 

“You know you do!” Nia laughed. “All I’m saying is someone noticed!”

  
“Who?!” Lexi begged. “I’ve been with you the whole night, and I didn’t see you talking to _anybody_ like that!”

 

“Well you can’t exactly see who I’m talking to with your nose at the bottom of your cup, Blissy Babe.” Nia replaced her hand on the doorknob, this time opening the door, the bustling roar of the party flooding inside.

 

“Just keep your eyes open,” Nia suggested. “You’ll see what I mean.”

 

With that, the two girls stepped back into the party. The living room of Natalya’s Tampa, FL castle was packed with WWE superstars from both brands, as well as a few members of the current NXT roster, some of Nia and Lexi’s better friends. Upon exiting the bathroom, Nia caught sight of their friend Levis and ran off to have a chat with him, leaving Lexi alone in the seemingly boundless pool of superstars. She looked around and into the faces of all of them, wracking her brain looking for hints of who could be this secret admirer Nia was talking about. No one was making eye contact with her; most superstars were engaged in some prior conversation, the occasional couple could even be spotted flirting and making out off to the side. Lexi inhaled deeply and sighed, decided her bigger priority right now was to get her ass another beer.

 

Lexi slipped out the sliding glass door to Nattie’s backyard pretty much unnoticed, and was surprised to find herself alone, even with all of the kegs being out here. Feeling a sense of security and appreciating the time this gave her to think, Lexi happily approached the keg, grabbing an empty Solo cup to fill. As she began to pour, she flipped through the faces of all her colleagues like mental flash cards, still unable to figure out who Nia’s little birdy could be. Was it Colby? They’d had a decently flirty conversation backstage a couple of weeks ago. Lexi decided against that though; she was pretty sure he’d recently gotten another raven-haired vixen girlfriend. Maybe it was Ferg? Lexi and Ferg had always had a fun, playful relationship, especially when the two were in NXT, but after they got called up to different brands, they’d grown apart and hadn’t reconnected since Lexi was moved to Raw.

 

Lexi was pushed back into reality by the sensation of foamy liquid spilling all over her hand; she’d gotten so lost in her own thoughts that she’d began to pump the keg completely wrong, and her beer was totally overflowing with foam.

 

“Shit,” Lexi whispered, still not completely used to cursing. She shook her hands clean of all the excess liquid, wagging her feet to get the beer off her boots.

 

“I remember my first beer,” said a deep voice suddenly from behind her. Lexi snapped around completely startled, only to find the tall, brooding silhouette of one Jon Good, or Dean Ambrose, looming behind her. His hair was tussled about, as it almost always was, and he wore a tighter fitting black band t-shirt. A little too cold for just a t-shirt, Lexi thought, but hey, maybe he was just that drunk already.

 

Almost instinctually, Lexi made her Bliss’ signature stank face at him.

“Haha, Jon, very funny,” Lexi spat, realizing then just how seamless the transition between Lexi and Bliss was in that moment. Jeez, she hoped Nia wasn’t right, she hated when Nia was right.

 

“Hey, relax, Bliss,” Jon cooed, maneuvering around her to attempt the keg himself. He never took her eyes off her though, and as he pumped the beer himself, he motioned with a nod in the direction of Lexi’s cup.

 

“Dare you to chug it,” Jon challenged.

 

“Ha ha,” Lexi bellowed, a big, fake laugh. “I’ve already fallen for that once tonight, damn sure I’m not gonna do it again.”

She had to admit to herself, she liked to push Jon’s buttons a little more than most superstars, save for Nia. She found in their interactions backstage, it was very easy for her to cop an attitude with him. She had once figured it was because his natural personality was so off-the-wall that it actually really annoyed her, and she just only knew to channel that aggression through Bliss now. Then, the more and more she seemed to be bumping into him, the more of a thrill she thought she felt, letting a little Bliss come through just to see how far she could push him. Lexi didn’t like the bad boys, but maybe Bliss did.

 

No, no, no, there will be none of that, Lexi thought, bringing herself back. Jon was still Jon-ing it up at the keg, smirking at her while shaking his head, making that “tsk tsk” sound with his tongue.

 

“Damn,” he laughed. “And here I was thinking you were really turning into some cool, tough chick.” Jon straightened himself, shrugging his shoulder at her in conceit.

“Guess I was wrong,” he added.

 

Before Bliss could get out a “How _dare_ you”, Jon had wisked open the sliding door and weaseled himself back into the party, but not before turning to face her through the glass and offering her a slow good-bye wave.

 

Once the initial wave of insult washed over her, Lexi began inundating herself with questions, the most pivotal of which was “wait, WHAT did he just say?” Did he just insinuate that he was awaiting Lexi’s drunk transition into Alexa Bliss? Did he just tell her she wasn’t as “cool” or “tough” as Alexa Bliss? If Nia hadn’t brought up what she’d brought up in the bathroom earlier, and if it had been anybody but _Jon_ , Lexi would probably let this roll right off her back, but for some reason, Jon just knew how to get under her skin. She had to find out if perhaps it’d been him who slipped that little bit of information to Nia, and if it was, Lexi was going to give him a piece of her mind.

 

Lexi hurried towards the door and flung it open, ready for what her adrenaline made her feel like was the argument of a lifetime. Instead, she halted dead in her tracks, as in the room in front of her, she found that Nattie had gathered everyone together and was trying to get all to simmer down so she could speak. This slowed Lexi down a little, and she gingerly turned to close the door without being noticed. Jon had noticed her though, as he was still the closet superstar to the door, having just came in himself. He cocked his head over his shoulder to shoot Lexi another devilish look, the crook of his lip turned almost 90 degrees upward in a mischievous half-smile.

 

“Coming in a little hot there, huh, Bliss?” he asked. Lexi made it a point not to make eye contact, not even hint that she could turn her head to look in his general direction. She could feel the stank face appearing, just as she could feel Jon’s intent gaze never leaving her.

“Did I say something to offend you?” he joked.

 

“Hmm,” Lexi signed. “How could you offend me, Jon? I’d have to care about what you have to say first.”

 

“OOH,” Jon chuckled, averting his gaze to the center of the room. That playful smirk never left his face, however, even as Natty began to talk over the crowd.

 

“LISTEN UP SUPERSTARS… and you too, boys,” Nattie joked, garnering a bunch of hooting from her fellow female superstars.

“We are gonna switch things up a bit for a little more structured fun!”

Nattie’s husband TJ, was making faces behind her, motioning that of course Nattie couldn’t throw a party without any “structured fun”, but Nattie went on never the less.

“I was thinking maybe we could throw this party back a little bit and get a good game of Truth or Dare going, what do ya say?”

 

A big cheer rose up from the crowd, some of the male superstars throwing little quips at the girls, the girls throwing some back. Lexi couldn’t keep her eyes off the back of Jon’s stupid head, however. Who did he think he was, anyway? Running around like James Dean in “Rebel Without A Cause”, wrong-side-of-the-tracks-lookin’ son of a bitch. Who did he think he was telling Alexa Bliss she wasn’t tough, huh? In the back of her head Lexi knew she was being ridiculous, but nothing could stop Alexa Bliss once she was on the warpath, and you’re damn right she wanted to show this peasant Dean Ambrose who was boss.

 

“So this is how it’s gonna work,” Nattie explain, picking up a winter beanie off his kitchen counter. “I have in my hat pieces of paper with the name of everyone in attendance here tonight. You guys know the rest – pick a name out of my hat, ask the person Truth or Dare, and if they can’t do it, they take a shot!”

 

The crowd erupted with cheers and yelling again, and as Lexi found herself hot and ready to own Jon during this activity, she saw out of her peripheral Jon turn back to look at her again.

 

“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?” he grinned. Lexi could only shoot him what she imagined was the most menacing fake smile she’d ever given in her life before she watched Jon disappear into the crowd of their colleagues.

 

“Lex!” Lexi heard Nia shouting as she approached her. “What the…”

 

“NOT NOW,” Lexi yelled back, before slipping into the crowd of people herself. Nia followed close behind.

“What are you doing, girl?” Nia asked confused. “You look pissed.”

“Uh, yeah,” Lexi quipped back.

 

The game began with various superstars picking names and asking other superstars to do stupid shit. Lexi wasn’t really paying attention. She was too busy focusing on all the terribly embarrassing things she would make Jon do if she pulled his name from that hat. She barely noticed Nia still trying to pry things out of her.

“Did something happen?” Nia whispered as the game went on. “Do I need to kick somebody’s ass?”, she added jokingly.

“Oh something’ll happen, alright,” Lexi replied, mumbling, “to that stupid pea-brain Jon…”

 

She felt a tremendous burst of energy when Nattie finally called her to choose a name, practically sprinting up to the hat. She came crashing down just as quickly when she found she pulled poor Johnny Gargano’s name out, not even bothering to think she could get anything but Jon’s. She didn’t know Johnny very well at all, so she gave him the task of doing a fully-clothed dip in the hot top, and resumed her position besides Nia, maybe realizing now that her anger had completely gotten out of control.

 

That was until Lexi heard a very annoying voice calling her name.

 

In the middle of the crowd, Lexi found that there was Jon, holding up a slip of paper with her name on it, that same goddamn smirk plastered on his face. Lexi found her anger was now being topped off with pure adrenaline, hardly able to wait to show Jon up with whatever he was going to tell her to do.

 

Jon slowly sauntered over to her, smiling and waving the piece of paper with his hands.

“Well, well, well,” he mocked as he got closer. He stopped only inches away from her. Somehow, Lexi was only just noticing the near fifteen-inch high difference between them. Jon towered over her, his neck craned down towards her, never breaking eye contact. Lexi began to feel what she recognized as weakness in her knees, confused as to how all of a sudden Jon made her feel so much smaller, in such an oddly not-terrible way.

 

“Lexi,” he said to her, probably the first time he’d used her preferred name _ever._ Lexi could feel he’d done this to purposefully to throw her off, so she didn’t let it show that it phased her.

 

“I _dare_ you…”, he began, inching himself closer and closer, so that the tip of Lexi’s chin almost rested on his shirt. Something told Lexi to look away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her glance, but it must’ve been Bliss telling her to to shy away, looking Jon directly in the eye.

 

The next phrase can so quickly that Lexi was sure she didn’t hear it at all, but the howling of the crowd around her confirmed she had in fact heard him correctly.

 

“To kiss me!”, he spat, backing away from her, arms lifted triumphantly.

 

Lexi immediately shook her head, laughing, as it had to be a sick joke.

 

“Uh-uh, Jon”, Lexi mocked. “It’s gonna take a lot more than just a dare to get me anywhere near you.”

 

This resulted in a huge, accusatory “ooh” from the crowd, but Jon was thinking on his feet.

 

“Come on, Bliss, everyone else did their share! Think you’re too good for it now? Just a little smooch?”

 

The crowd was into the drama again, some of the male superstars cheering Jon on as he bent towards her, puckering his lips outrageously. Lexi had it in her right mind to sock him in the face right there, but Bliss wasn’t having it. If she had to kiss Dean Ambrose to prove she was a take-no-prisoner bad ass, that best believe she was going to rock his world.

 

Without any further thought, Lexi found herself flying towards Jon. Jon, anticipating the move, leaned it just enough so that their lips reached each other’s perfectly when Lexi was on her tip-toes. Lexi gripped onto the back of Jon’s head, slipping her tongue into Jon’s mouth rhythmically, fluidly, as he returned the favor. Lexi found herself lifting her lower body off the floor to wrap her legs around the thick mass of Jon’s torso, allowing herself to put all her power into knocking this guy senseless. Her whole body was buzzing, exploding with every bit of feeling she was literally _just_ focusing on hating this guy’s guts. Jon’s muscular arms pushed her up the rest of the way, so they could continue face to face, burrowing themselves into one another with every ounce of passion and tension they could muster.

 

It was Jon who had to pull away first, which Lexi admit made her feel a little proud of herself. Lexi could only know hear the rest of their friends hollering at them, having no idea how long they’d been at it for. She looked directly at Jon, whose smirk had fallen into a warm, satisfied smile. He didn’t look away as he gently put Lexi back on the floor, or as he slipped the little bit of paper into her hand.

 

“Guess you are pretty bad,” he whispered into her ear before walking away, as Nattie attempted to control the commotion and continue the game. Jon brushed Lexi’s shoulders with his rough hands as he moved her aside to venture back into the crowd. Lexi was left momentarily paralyzed. She had literally no idea what just happened, and was even more clueless about how she felt about it. She finally looked down at the piece of paper Jon had left her as Nia approached her from behind, hurriedly turning Lexi around and pulling her through the crowd.

 

Lexi opened the folder paper, only to have the flush of anger return to her. She was looking down at the name of a completely different superstar.

 

“That asshole,” Lexi whispered and Nia led her off.

 

Nia couldn’t help but giggle however.

“He said he’d wanted to do something big,” Nia laughed, shooting a knowing look at Lexi, as Lexi was now putting everything together. “And it _was_ pretty badass.”


End file.
